


A Family Thing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-05
Updated: 2011-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily loves her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's October 2011 challenge. 
> 
> **Warnings** : Er, very incest-y things implied at the end.
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : life-threatening situations: arousal from being in extremely dangerous/life-threatening situations
> 
> **Author's notes** : Yeah, no idea where this one came from. *eyes muse* Thanks, as always, to Sevfan and to Torino10154 for the encouragement. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Family Thing

~

Brown gave the ‘go’ signal and Lily Luna Potter, newly minted Auror recruit, nodded sharply before slipping into position. 

They were tracking Byron Miller, a dangerous criminal who had already murdered three witches and who’d eluded two other Auror teams. _He won’t get away this time, though,_ Lily thought, eyes narrowed. He’d been spotted in the vicinity earlier that day and since then they’d been watching for him. _We’ll get him now. Bastard._

A cowled figure emerged from Borgin and Burkes and Lily tensed. _Is it him_? She stared as he moved and his hood shifted, revealing his face in the weak light. 

Lily smiled tightly. _It’s him._ She brushed an imaginary speck of dust off her sleeve, the agreed upon signal that she’d identified their quarry.

This would be the most difficult part. Extracting criminals from the general population was fraught with danger and civilians often got hurt. Luckily, it was dusk, and while Knockturn Alley never closed its nefarious business, there were very few people around.

Byron paused, looking around as if suspicious he was being watched. After a moment, though, he took off, strolling deeper into the alley. 

Holstering her wand, Lily pulled her cloak’s hood up over her bright red hair and moved out into the street. She kept several feet behind him, managing to blend in for the most part. That didn’t last for long, however. 

She turned a corner and it was as if he’d disappeared. Senses on alert, Lily continued, counting on Brown being somewhere close. 

“You’re following me.” Appearing out of nowhere, Byron pressed his face close to Lily’s, inhaling. “Now why would a sweet girl like you do that, I wonder?”

Lily gasped as a wand was pressed into her neck. “Dunno what you mean,” she whispered. “I was just--”

He slammed her against the wall, staring into her face. “Well aren’t you a pretty thing?” He smiled evilly. “Is that why you were following me? You wanted to make me an offer I couldn’t refuse?” He smirked. 

“Let me go,” Lily growled. 

“Now why would I do that? I was just looking for some company and here you fall right into my lap.” Byron looked around. “All we need is someplace more private to chat--”

A hex came within inches of his head and Byron cursed, moving his wand away from Lily. It was just the opening she’d hoped for. Shifting her stance, Lily swept her leg under Byron’s, taking him down. 

Byron wasn’t going without a fight, however. Scrambling to his feet, he shot several hexes towards Brown’s position before aiming once again at Lily, who ducked behind some garbage bags.

“Stupid little bitch!” Byron screamed, blowing up the bags and making their foul-smelling contents rain down on Lily’s head. “ _Avada K--_!”

Waving her wand in a complicated pattern, Lily grinned as the ground next to Byron exploded. He was thrown off his feet yet still managed to fire a few hexes in Lily’s general direction before an _Incarcerous_ finally shut him down. 

Lily remained in a crouch, waiting for the all clear signal. When it came, she stood up, heart racing, blood pumping. This was what she had trained for, the excitement, the action. _I finally feel like a real Auror._

Walking towards Byron, she smirked down at him, placing the pointed heel of her boot next to his throat. The feeling was heady. “Still interested in that private chat?” she purred. “Because I think my supervising Auror will be able to arrange the perfect spot.” 

By the time she and Brown hauled Byron back to the Ministry and took his statement, Lily was shaking. Reaction was setting in and her insides began screaming for release. She closed her eyes, taking a few calming breaths but it didn’t work. She was too excited, too...aroused. Squirming in her chair, she managed to scribble a preliminary report before excusing herself to go to the loo. 

On her way, though, she was intercepted by her supervisor. “Auror Potter.”

Lily grinned, only just refraining from calling him by the more familiar name she did during family dinners. “Auror Weasley.”

“I’ll take your report now, Auror.” Ron spun on his heel. “Come with me.” 

“But, sir, I was just on my way to--”

“I know exactly what you were on your way to do, Auror. My office. Now.” And with that, Ron gestured towards his door. 

Biting back a curse, Lily preceded him, entering his office and crossing her arms. “Uncle Ron, I really need--” 

Ron held up a hand. “I know what you need, Lils. You’re family. You need what we all need after the action is over. Relief.” 

Lily’s mouth fell open. “What?” 

Smiling, Ron drew her towards his desk. “It’s a family thing, Lils. And you’re definitely your parents’ daughter.” 

“Uncle Ron, seriously, I need to--” 

“I know.” With his sure, large hands, Ron began to unbutton her blouse, sliding it off over her shoulders even as he pressed her back against his desk. “I’ll give you exactly what you need. Trust me.” 

Trembling with desire, Lily leaned into him, gasping as he started thumbing her nipples to taut peaks. “Merlin, I can’t--”

“Of course you can,” Ron crooned, his hand slipping down and between her legs, into her knickers. “Christ, you’re so wet.” 

Lily closed her eyes as he moved first one, then two fingers inside her, writhing in response. Burying her face in his shoulder, she moaned. A moment later she felt the familiar tingle of a Contraception Charm and she raised her head. “Thanks.”

“Basic Weasley precaution,” Ron murmured. “Now let me help you, Lils.”

“Yes,” she gasped, her head falling back as her hips began to shift and her cunt clung greedily to his fingers.

“That’s it,” Ron encouraged as he coaxed her open. “Here, get up on the desk.”

The desk turned out to be the perfect height, and with only a little fumbling, Ron undid his trousers, pulling out his erection. Dragging her hips forward until her arse was almost falling off the desk, he thrust inside her, groaning. “So tight. Merlin.”

“God, please,” Lily begged, needing him, needing to be filled, to come. 

“Don’t worry,” Ron panted, sliding his cock out only to shove inside her again. “I’ll take care of you.”

She nodded, sliding her arms around his neck and hanging on. “Yes,” she sobbed. “More, faster, yes--”

“Shh!” Ron whispered into her neck. “I didn’t put up a Silencing Charm. Too suspicious. So we have to be quiet.” 

That made it even hotter. With a whimper, Lily arched up against him, squeezing her inner muscles around him. 

Ron sped up, cradling her hips in his hands as he pounded into her. Finally, with a growl, he orgasmed, shuddering against her before thrusting deep one last time and filling her with his come. 

Lily was still unfulfilled but Ron knew just what to do. Sliding his fingers between their bodies, he fondled her clit until, with a low cry, she spasmed around his cock that was still buried inside her. 

“Wow,” Lily whispered when she could speak.

Ron slid out of her, helping her up before setting his clothes to rights. And if his fingers brushed by her nipples a few times while he helped her get dressed, neither of them minded. “Thanks, Uncle Ron. I feel a lot better.” 

He winked. “I knew you would. You’re a true Weasley, Lils. Just know that we all get a little...hot under the collar after a dangerous mission. Now go home. You can make your full report tomorrow.”

Happily relaxed, Lily sketched a salute towards Ron before slipping out of his office, a spring in her step. 

Apparating back to the flat she shared with her brothers was almost anti-climactic after the evening she’d had. Taking a steadying breath before she opened the door, Lily prepared herself to tell them all about her first mission, news she knew they would be eager to hear. 

When she opened the door, however, she blinked in surprise. Al and Jamie were both sprawled on the sofa, naked. Al was lightly stroking his cock, which had a single bead of clear fluid hanging off the tip. 

“Welcome home, sis,” Jamie said, smiling. “We figured we’d wait up since we know how...tense danger makes you.” 

Grinning, Lily closed the door and moved forward into her brothers’ embraces. _Christ but I love this family._

~


End file.
